


"No Biggie"

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [19]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Comfort, Confusion, Demons, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mystery, Questions, Succubi & Incubi, Teasing, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: JR suddenly disappears and Jason turns to Minhyun and Aron for some reassurance.





	"No Biggie"

_I have some stuff I have to handle. I’ll be back._

That was all the notice Jason got. A vague scrawl of words on a yellow post-it note.

JR had disappeared and Jason was kind of freaking out.

“Did he take any of his clothes or anything with him?” Minhyun asked.

Jason had called the other male over not long after he had found the note on the kitchen counter once he had woken up. He was hoping Aron, being a demon and all, could perhaps shed some light on what this “stuff” JR had to supposedly handle was and where he could have gone. But instead of being any help, Aron had disappeared into the bedroom. Jason didn’t want to know what he was doing in there.

“I don’t think he did. I mean, he is a demon so his clothes don’t hold any value to him. He can get more whenever he wants. The only thing missing is _him_ and I really don’t know what to do about it.”

Minhyun’s eyebrows drew in together as he stared down at the post-it note that was lying on the coffee table between them. Jason leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, exhaling loudly.

“Is your contract symbol still on your back?” Minhyun asked a moment later.

Jason nodded. “I checked it the minute I found the note. I was worried he just took off, but is that even possible? Just ending a contract like that? I mean, demons are pretty obsessed with them it seems and he hasn’t even collected my soul or anything.”

“We can’t just end contracts willy nilly,” Aron piped up in English, suddenly entering the living room again.

“Did you just say ‘willy nilly’?” Minhyun asked, his voice sounding sceptical.

Aron ignored him, instead picking up the post-it note and gracefully seating himself on the couch next to his contractor, his legs folded beneath him. “He didn’t ditch you. He would have no reason to since you two very obviously fuck like rabbits and he’ll be getting to eat you in a few years, which is hardly very long when you live forever.” The demon let out a sound when Minhyun smacked him upside the head. “What did I say?”

Minhyun shook his head. “Everything.”

The incubus sent his contractor a look and then dropped the note back onto the table. “He probably just went back to our dimension or something. I don’t know how much that asshole’s said about himself, but he’s a pretty high rank and probably got contacted by his father. It’s really no biggie.”

“Did you just say ‘biggie’?” Minhyun asked, looking at his demon weirdly.

Aron just continued ignoring him, his eyes scanning the room as if he was bored.

“What would he have to do back in your dimension?” Jason asked, both slightly relieved and curious.

Aron shrugged. "I don’t know. We’re currently at war with another dimension and his father is a high ranking Lord so I imagine some pretty important ‘stuff’ that has to do with that. I don’t care for all of that politics crap. The politics here on Earth is much more amusing anyway.” The demon stretched out across the couch, laying his feet in Minhyun’s lap.

“Isn’t you father a high ranked demon as well?” Minhyun asked, only half-heartedly trying to push away Aron’s feet.

“Yeah, but I’m just one of his bastard children. I think his opinion of me was made pretty clear when he tore my wings from my body.” A dark look entered Aron’s ruby eyes and Jason felt a chill run down his spine.

Minhyun frowned, resting a gentle hand on Aron’s knee but saying nothing.

It was silent for a minute before Jason found the courage to ask about what was just mentioned. “You have wings?”

Aron sighed. “_Had_,” he corrected. “My father is a fallen and I inherited his wings. But daddy dearest decided I was too disgraceful to have them, so he tore them off.” The demon’s voice was sickly sweet, with a dangerous edge just beneath the surface.

Jason couldn’t begin to understand what that would have felt like, but his shoulder blades tingled from the thought. He felt for the incubus. He had seen JR’s magnificent black feathered wings before and to imagine them being ripped from his back was a very disturbing suggestion.

“So is it because you’re an illegitimate child that you aren’t recruited for this war effort?” Minhyun asked, sounding confused as he put together his sentence, as if he wasn’t sure he was putting together the words correctly.

Aron let out a laugh, the sound flat and short. “I haven’t seen my father since I lost my wings. Besides, I’m still helping the war effort. I’m corrupting one human at a time.” He had a smirk on his face, trying to wiggle his toes between Minhyun’s thighs.

The brunet looked scandalized, his eyes wide as he stared at the incubus. “_What_?”

The demon laughed again, sounding more playful this time. “You lay with a demon and you get a one way ticket to Hell. Isn’t that exciting?”

Minhyun gripped the corner of the pillow behind him and threw it at the demon. “That isn’t funny!”

Aron started cackling, not phased at all by the pillow hitting him square in the face.

Jason let out a breath and shook his head at their antics.

He was feeling a little more relaxed about JR suddenly disappearing without any notice. But he was still worried. He still didn’t have many answers, but Aron seemed pretty nonchalant about it all and Jason liked to think that it was because it wasn’t really a big deal and not because Aron really didn’t care.

“When do you think he’ll be back?” Jason asked, interrupting the two in their bickering. “I mean, if he really is in your dimension because of his father.”

Aron shrugged, playfully throwing the pillow at Minhyun’s head in revenge. “Time works differently between the two dimensions. I imagine if he’s there for official business then he’ll only be visiting briefly. I’d give it a week. I can still feel traces of another demon in your room so he was called on not long ago.”

Jason’s eyes widened. “There was another demon in my room? While I was sleeping?”

The incubus snorted. “Relax. It was only a quasit, they can’t do much. They’re really only good for relaying messages. They’re stupid. Besides, what kind of demon would even consider touching you while you bear JR’s mark?”

The redhead was only slightly comforted by Aron’s words. He didn’t like the idea of a random demon being in his bedroom while he was sleeping. The world had become a much more dangerous place upon discovering the presence of demons and no matter how uncommon they were, Jason still didn’t rest quite as well as he once did when he was still oblivious.

“There’s no point in worrying about it,” Aron commented. “You still have his mark so he’ll be back. There isn’t a demon in existence that would just give up on a meal and JR’s the type to be picky about his food. He’ll be back in no time, more than eager to get down and dirty with you in the sack.”

“Aron!” Minhyun scolded, looking ready to apologize on his demon’s behalf.

“What? Have you seen their closet, Min? I need to find out where JR gets his rope. It’s really nice quality and I’ve been studying tying techniques in my spare time.”

Jason flushed a deep red, mortified to know that Aron had been snooping in his closet and managed to find where JR kept their sex toys. He’d like to have kept the kinkier side of their sex life a secret between just the two of them.

Minhyun let out a loud “ha”. “As if I’d let you tie me up.”

Aron smirked. “It wouldn’t take much to convince you.”

Jason cleared his throat and got past his initial embarrassment. “It’s really rather enjoyable, to be honest.”

Minhyun looked at him, his gaze sceptical.

“If you ever want to try it, you can use the rope I have. I’m sure more will turn up magically.”

A wide smile stretched across Aron’s face but quickly faded when Minhyun curtly replied with a “no thank you”.

“But Min,” the incubus whined.

Minhyun stood up and sighed. “I said no. We should get going. I have an afternoon shift soon. I hope JR shows up again soon. If you get lonely, feel free to come on over or give me a call and we can go out.”

Jason nodded and got up as well to see his guests out. “Thanks Min, and Aron. Maybe we can go out for lunch sometime this week.”

The brunet nodded and pulled on his shoes, waving as he and his demon left the apartment. Once they were gone, Jason headed straight for his bedroom, intent on finding a better, more hidden spot for his box of toys.

As he was moving the box, he noticed the bundle of deep red rope missing from the collection. An amused smile graced his lips.

“Good luck, Min,” he murmured softly to himself, praying silently for his friend.


End file.
